


I'm At Work

by Phineasflynns



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: I will rot in hell for all of eternity for this and honestly I welcome it, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns





	I'm At Work

“What do you do in here all day?” Captain Underpants asks, growing tired of lying on the floor in behind the small chairs that -usually- occupy George and Harold. 

 

“Paperwork?” He replies, lifting his gaze from the files spread out on his desk to raise a brow at his boyfriend and superpowered counterpart. “Scold children?” He adds, unsure what kind of answer the naive man would be expecting.

 

“That sounds boring.” He points out, and Ben shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Sometimes.” He admits, closing the file and setting it aside. “What would  _ you _ rather do while you’re here?”

 

Cap pushes himself up into a seated position and stares curiously at the other man, eventually shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head. 

 

“I don’t know.” He turns his head, floating off the floor warily when he hears the door to the receptionists office open. 

 

Ben immediately shoves his chair away from the desk and waves to get his counterpart’s attention.

 

“Get under the desk and stay quiet.” He orders, and the superhero quickly obeys, crouching as far back as he can, back flush against the cool wood. Ben pulls his chair back into the desk, legs spread to not knee his boyfriend in the face, and the second his chair is in place his office door opens. 

 

“P-Principal Krupp-” The small fourth grader stutters, reaching up to adjust his glasses as he shuffles through the doorway. “I- I uh- have this for you.” He squeaks out, lifting a clammy hand to hold a paper out to the man.

 

Ben reaches out and takes it, unfolding it and quickly reading it before setting it aside.

 

“Very well, Mr. Austin. You’re excused.” He replies coldly, and the child squeaks out a thank you before turning and bolting out the door. 

 

Once the door is closed the principal sighs and grasps the note -a letter from the boys mother saying he needed to be excused for a visit to the dentist- and he tosses it into one of his drawers. He then pushes his chair away from the desk and peers down at his boyfriend. 

 

“All good down he-”

 

“I know what I’d rather do.” Cap interrupts, and Ben raises an eyebrow.

 

“What’s that?” He asks, “Whatever it is can’t be very fun, if you thought of it while stuck under my desk.”

 

Captain Underpants glances up, meeting Ben’s gaze, and then he looks pointedly down at Ben’s lap, and the principal’s face ignites a deep scarlet in embarrassment. 

 

“No.” He says immediately. “No- absolutely not! I’m at work!” He looks up abruptly when he hears the door again, and he mutters a curse and pulls himself back into the desk. 

 

Cap grins eagerly when the principal pulls back into the desk, and his hands reach up, settling gently on his boyfriend’s jean-clad thighs. Ben’s legs tense at the touch and his fist meets the top of the desk.

 

“Cap.” He warns, remaining in place in anticipation of someone walking through the door; better to catch him red faced and angry at the desk than to catch him yelling at someone hiding under his desk. 

 

The giddy man beneath the desk pays him no mind, hands slipping further up his thighs slowly, thumbs following the inner seam of the man’s pants. He leans forward until he’s close enough to drag his nose up the middle seam of the pants, and Ben’s fist hits the table again.

 

“Cap!” He hisses this time, despite his hips twitching into the touch. 

 

The hero bares his teeth in a grin and his hands move, now, to the button of the pants, easily popping it open. Ben’s hand shoots down and catches his wrist, and Cap giggles breathlessly and leans forward, catching the zipper between his canines and tugging it down. Ben swears he stops breathing.

 

Once the zipper is down he manages to pull his wrist free in Ben’s moment of distraction, and his hands eagerly push the flaps of the pants apart, revealing the growing bulge in the principal’s underwear. He practically drools and -not for the first time- wonders what the man’s cock tastes like, repressing a giddy shudder now that he’s so close to finding out. He leans forward and nuzzles his nose against the edge of the mans dick, and Ben grunts in the back of his throat, hips jerking slightly despite his best efforts.

 

“Cap, stop..” He tries to command, but his voice comes out breathless and not at all commanding. He internally curses.

 

He pulls back slightly and his hands return to massaging his boyfriend’s thighs, taking pleasure in the strained whimpers escaping the man. Ben’s hips kick forward in seek of friction, and Cap leans forward and drags his tongue up the mans dick, leaving a wet patch on the underwear from his saliva. Ben chokes and Cap registers the sound of his boyfriend’s face hitting the desk, and a glance down confirms his boyfriend is now fully erect. 

 

He lifts a hand and gently closes it around the outline of Ben’s cock, thumb tracing the shape, and Ben lets out a poorly concealed groan. The man beneath the desk grins triumphantly and his fingers quickly find the hem of the man’s underwear and tug, Ben’s hips lifting to assist the hero in pushing the underwear down enough that his cock can spring free. 

 

The feeling of his underwear scrunched up within the confines of his jeans is unpleasant, but he’s quick to forget the minor discomfort when his boyfriend’s hand finds his erection again. He whimpers in the back of his throat, and when he hears the person in the main office leave he relaxes a little in his chair, allowing his hips to kick up into Cap’s fist. 

 

“C-Captain-” He breathes raggedly, and Cap’s smile widens impossibly. 

 

He shifts closer so his arms are propped up on the principal’s thighs, and Ben spreads his legs a little further, whining in the back of his throat when Cap’s free hand squeezes his thigh. The superhero stares curiously at the dick in his hand, drool pooling in his mouth at the thought of what was to come, and he leans forward and quickly drags his tongue up the length of his boyfriend’s cock. 

 

Ben muffles a shriek with his hand, knees jerking upward and connecting with the underside of the desk, hips helplessly kicking forward. Cap’s face ignites a furious red, breath escaping in a stunned huff, caught off guard by the principals reaction. He peers up at Ben, taking in the man’s red face and hunched shoulders, and then glances back down to the throbbing dick held carefully in his hand, precum oozing from the tip. 

 

He shifts back to the position he’d been in before his boyfriend had flinched, and curiously flicks his tongue out, dragging it up the shaft once more. This time Ben groans and throws his head back, hips twitching up off the chair, and Cap’s mouth runs dry at the sight. He growls low in his chest and his hands move, grasping the other man’s ass and pulling him forward on the chair.

 

“Wha-” The rest of that question is cut off into a fist-muffled shriek when Cap takes his entire length into his mouth in one go.

 

Unable to stop himself his hips rocket forward, a choked noise escaping him when the tip of his dick hits the back of Cap’s throat. His legs tense and tremble, back bowing off the chair, and a wavering gasp rips its way free when Cap starts bobbing his head.

 

“O-Oh shit-” He cusses, one of his legs shifting and hitching over Cap’s shoulder, heel digging into the hero’s back, and Cap hums in approval around the cock in his mouth, earning a strangled gasp from the principal.

 

The superhero giggles around the shaft and Ben chokes on air, hands moving to grasp any part of Cap he can reach -one grasping his shoulder while the other grabs his forearm- nails digging into his skin.

 

“Cap-” He whispers breathlessly. “Cap- Cap-” He can’t seem to stop himself, brain running on auto-pilot as his boyfriend’s tongue swirls around the tip of his dick. “Oh- Cap- please-”

 

Cap groans, stomach flipping at the whispered plea, and he quickens his pace eagerly, tongue enthusiastically teasing the weeping tip of his boyfriend’s cock, and Ben’s hips jerk upward again. Cap moans in reply, enjoying the sensation, and he squeezes Ben’s ass in encouragement. Ben catches on immediately and tentatively rocks his hips forward, and as soon as Cap makes another noise of approval his hips snap forward of their own accord. 

 

The hand previously holding the hero’s forearm moves and settles on top of the hero’s head, holding it in place while his hips roughly fuck up into the tight warm heat of his mouth.

 

“Fuck- Fuck, Cap-” He grunts out, his other hand jerking from the man’s shoulder to land upon his desk, nails scraping at the wood, struggling to keep quiet. “Shit-” He breaks off, going rigid when he hears the other door open, the edge he’d been nearing rapidly falling away. “No, no, no-” He protests.

 

Sure enough the footsteps approach his door, and he jerks upward in his seat and releases Cap’s head, folding both of his hands on his desk right in time for his office door to swing open.

 

“Hi Principal Krupp.” George greets, holding the door open for his companion, whom trudges in with merely a wave. 

 

“Again?” He scoffs, forcing his voice to be as neutral as possible, blush darkening when Cap makes a vague noise of recognition with his lips still around Ben’s dick. 

 

“The teacher hates us.” Harold defends halfheartedly. “He always-” He breaks off suddenly, squinting suspiciously at his principal. “Why is your face so red?” 

 

“Hey yeah, that is pretty red.” George agrees, and Ben sputters for an excuse.

 

“I- My face gets red when I’m angry!” He snaps defensively, voice breaking mid sentence when Cap resumes bobbing his head, despite their unwelcome company. His hand rockets down immediately to shove at his boyfriend’s face, and Harold wrinkles his nose.

 

“Mister Krupp, is there someone under your desk?” He asks reluctantly, and Ben chokes on air and shoves even harder as Cap quietly slurps around his cock. 

 

“No!” He practically shrieks, “What kind of a question is that- You’re free to go, get out of my office!”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Go!” He commands, and both immediately flee, slamming the door shut behind them.

 

For a split second Ben has the urge to reprimand his boyfriend, but Cap swallows around his cock and he gives in, melting into a puddle in his chair, hand slipping from its position shoving at Cap’s face to hold his head once more. His hips slowly roll up, pushing his dick all the way to the back of his boyfriend’s throat, and Cap moans in approval around the appendage. 

 

Taking pleasure from the eager approval he allows his hips to create a quick and aggressive rhythm, cock thrusting down his boyfriend’s throat without control, and Cap moans eagerly around the dick, hands squeezing the principals ass tighter. Ben groans in the back of his throat and his hips kick up faster, thighs trembling and gut tightening as he nears the edge.

 

“Fuck- Fuck Cap-” He whines, nails dragging across his desk hard enough to leave dents in the wood. “Can I-” He breaks off on a moan, back arching off the chair. “Can I cum in your mouth?” He chokes out, and Cap moans enthusiastically around his cock.

 

He cries out again and his legs jerk, knees hitting the underside of the desk once more, and Cap squeezes his ass even tighter, earning a strangled noise from the principal. He hunches over his desk, panting raggedly, hips enthusiastically kicking up into the superhero’s throat.

 

“Fuck-” He pants against the wood. “Fuck- fuck- Cap-” Cap swallows again and he lurches off the desk, falling backward into the chair and tossing his head back. “Ah- Ah-” He clenches his jaw in an attempt to be silent as he nears his edge, hand lifting from his desk so he can stuff it in his mouth, biting down to silence his moans.

 

Cap swallows once more, and Ben is done for; he practically shrieks around his hand, hips losing their rhythm, instead focusing on roughly fucking into his mouth, hand holding his head in place. Cap moans, and when Ben cries out his name and slams his hips forward a final time, holding the man’s head still as he cums, spilling his seed down the superhero’s throat. 

 

When he’s thoroughly spent he collapses back into the chair, both arms falling to hang limply by his sides as he gasps and wheezes for air. Cap pulls off, making sure to lick up every trace of cum he can see, and then beams radiantly up at his boyfriend. Ben spares a glance down and groans in the back of his throat; Cap’s cheeks are practically glowing red, spit and cum are smeared across his lips and cheeks, and he looks positively blissed out. 

 

“I’m still mad,” He begins breathlessly, “But that was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

Cap’s grin widens and he giggles softly, hand shifting downward slightly, and Ben grins and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Problem?” He asks, and the superhero blushes and shrugs his shoulders. “Take me home.”

 

“Gladly.” 


End file.
